trignalfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Eguchi Takuya
Eguchi Takuya (江口 拓也, Eguchi Takuya) est l'un des membres du groupe Trignal. Il est aussi seiyû affilié à 81 Produce. Description Eguchi est un seiyû et chanteur japonais originaire de Setagaya, Tokyo. Il est affilié a 81 Produce. Il a exprimé beaucoup de rôles principaux dans des animes comme Kazuya Kujo dans Gosick, Yoshiharu Sagara dans The Ambition of Oda Nobuna, Kon Hokaze dans Ixion Saga DT, Hachiman Hikigaya dans My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, William Twining dans Devils and Realist, Takeo Gōda dans My Love Story. Il a gagné le titre de meilleur seiyû dans les nouveaux types d'animés Award en 2015 (Best Voice Actor in the Newtype Anime Awards). Il a gagné le pris du meilleur seiyû au 6e prix seiyû (Best New Actor award at the 6th Seiyu Awards). En 2017, Takuya Eguchi a lancé un manga au sujet de sa vie appelé Eguchi Takuya no Gainen Planet, il le publie sur le site Dengeki Girl's Style de Kadokawa. Récompenses * Best Voice Actor in the Newtype Anime Awards (2015) * Best New Actor award at the 6th Seiyu Awards Voix Voix 1 (Chanter) : Fichier:Rainbow_Star.ogg Voix 2 (Parler) : (à venir...) Filmographie Anime= 2008 *Live On Cardliver Kakeru : Tsubame Oozora 2009 *Eden of the East : Satoshi Ōsugi *Tatakau Shisho - The Book of Bantorra : Hyoue Janfus 2010 *Katanagatari : Bōfura Maniwa *Pokémon : Best Wishes! : Dwebble 2011 *Aria the Scarlet Ammo : Ryo Shiranui *Gosick : Kazuya Kujo *Inazuma Eleven GO : Amemiya Taiyou, Isozaki Kenma *Sengoku Paradise Kiwami : Sanada Yukimura *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal : Syuta Hayami 2012 *Campione! : Salvadore Doni *Inu x Boku SS : Banri Watanuki *Ixion Saga DT : Kon Hokaze *Kuroko no Basket : Shinji Koganei *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE :' Asemu Asuno (jeune : eps 16-29)' *Mysterious Girlfriend X : Arima (ep 13) *Oda Nobuna no Yabō : Yoshiharu Sagara *Sengoku Collection : Neveu (ep 17) *Sword Art Online : Ducker (ep 3) 2013 *Gundam Build Fighters : Luang Dallara *Psychic Squad : I-#8 (ep 8) *Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes : Rebel Coleridge *Beast Saga : Ogre *Pokémon Origins (spécial) : Green *Pokémon: Black and White : Rival Destinies : Cheren (ep 111) *Devils and Realist : William Twining *Mushibugyō : Shungiku Koikawa *My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU : Hachiman Hikigaya 2014 *SoniAni: Super Sonico the Animation : Hôte (ep 10) *Ace of Diamond : Yousuke Maki *Hamatora : Mao *Himegoto : Cameco C / Membre du personnel / Photographe B / Tadokoro *Love Stage!! : Ryōma Ichijō 2015 *Absolute Duo : Dark Ray Disaster *My Love Story!! : Takeo Gōda *Chaos Dragon : Hien *Haikyu!! Deuxième saison : Yūji Terushima *Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! : Enkaku Sōsa (ep 5) *Baby Steps : Atsushi Taira *My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU : Hachiman Hikigaya *Young Black Jack : Jo (ep 2) 2016 *Active Raid : Criminel A (ep 1) *Girlish Number : Producteur assistant Towada *Rainbow Days : Tomoya Matsunaga *91 Days : Nero Vanetti *KonoSuba – God's blessing on this wonderful world!! : Kyōya Mitsurugi *First Love Monster : Munemitsu Makurazaki *D.Gray-man Hallow : Madarao *Prince of Stride: Alternative : Bantaro Chiyomatsu *Danganronpa 3 : The End of Hope's Peak High School : Future Arc : Sōnosuke Izayoi *Luger Code 1951 : Sergent Alex Rossa *Magic-Kyun! Renaissance : Kanato Hibiki *Re:ZERO -Starting Life in Another World- : Julius Euclius 2017 *Chō Shōnen Tantei-dan NEO : Démon avec vingt face *Seiren : Tatsuya Araki *Akindo Sei Little Peso : Ruble *Warau Salesman NEW : Kenichi Nakajima (ep 1) *Sagrada Reset : Tomoki Nakano 2018 *Cute High Earth Defense Club HAPPY KISS! : Karls |-| Jeux vidéos= 2010 *Class of Heroes 2G : Ruaut 2012 *Kamikoi : Tsujinomiya Kokoe *Kuroko's Basketball : Shinji Koganei *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE : Asemu Asuno 2013 *Princess Arthur' ja - Princess Arthur : Perseval *Valhalla Knights 3 : Kevin *Storm Lover 2nd ja:STORM LOVER 2nd : Mikoto Ninomiya *Koi Flower Days : Yota Hinata *Mushibugyo : Shungiku Koikawa *My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected : Hachiman Higigaya *Devils and Realist : William Twining *Fairy Fencer F : Sherman *Exstetra : Masaru 2014 *Shinobi, koi utsutsu : Kirisaku Tadayori *Of the Red, the Light, and the Ayakashi : Bridge Funeral 2015 *Kaleido Eve : Hiroshi Murase *Root ∞ Rexx : Hayao Kujo / Shun Lion *Durara!! Relay : Miyoshi Yoshimune *Taiso x Alice : Gretel *Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble!~ : Tomo Kasahara *Possession Magenta ja:POSSESSION MAGENTA : Kyoya Mochizuki *Shinobi, Koi Utsutsu : Kirisaku Tadayori *Prince of Stride : Bantarō Chiyomatsu *Ray Gigant : Kazuomi Miwa *Rear Pheles: Red of Another : Chitose Amitaro *Hakuôki : Rikasaburo Nomura 2016 *Akai Suna Ochiru Tsuki : Wang Ming *Uppers ja:UPPERS : Koyanagi Seiya *Collar x Malic : Hoshino Kohsuki *Magic-Kyun! Renaissance : Kanato Hibiki *Dynamic Chord ja:DYNAMIC CHORD : Kashii Reon 2017 *YU-NO: A Girl Who Chants Love at the Bound of this World : Hideo Toyotomi |-| Films= 2010 *Pokémon - Zoroark - Master of Illusions : Jarcomono 2011 *Kami-Voice~The Voice Makes a Miracle~ : Tetsurô 2012 *Inazuma Eleven GO vs. Danbôru Senki W : Taiyou Amemiya |-| Drama CDs= 2011 *Ikkizuki! : Shinobu Nanjo |-| Tokusatsu= 2014 *Ultraman Ginga S : Alien Chibull Exceller *Shin Ultraman Retsuden : Alien Chibull Exceller Galerie Notes * Il adore le curry. * C'est un ami de Yuki Ono et c'est avec lui qu'il diffuse un programme radio sur Internet appelé Yuu Taku Doratsuku. Référencess #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takuya_Eguchi Navigation Catégorie:Membres Catégorie:Trignal Catégorie:Eguchi Takuya